Pee-Wee's Plague House
Summary At the Plague House the group begins to investigate the supposedly cursed church and finds they are not the only living creatures there. Location Plague House Episode Details Waking before dawn, the foursome head south to the Plague House. Lorc Irontusk swings by his house on his way to meet up with the others to pick up his old long bow. The old church is crumbled and dilapidated with a general feeling of eeriness around it and Lorc looks around for evidence of trolls and finds multiple sets of tracks including those from a troll. After discussing which entrance to go into they decide to climb up the crumbling steps to go through the front door. In the main room, with a burned altar, wrought iron beds, and an intact stained glass window both Gormlaith Kall and Gelabrous Finn attempt to detect magic but while he detects a vague something, he can't tell exactly where it's coming from. As they walk around the room, Gelabrous down the row of beds, Lorc and Barron Ashpeak search the beds and catch a smell of burning flesh. As Barron points this out burned corpses with weepings sores sit up in the beds, their mouths full of fire and ash. While attempting to dispatch the corpses Barron breaks his gun, becomes frightened and leaves the room. Gelabrous realizes after Gormlaith misses a crossbow shot that the bodies are a haunt. Gelabrous becomes frightened as well as all but three of the corpses disappear due to his Channel Positive Energy. They all leave the Plague House and regroup before going back in and Gelabrous channels again to get rid of the last of the haunt and they look around the room and Gormlaith finds a Hope Knife, a heart shaped locket, and silver pieces. A lockbox sits in front a steep stone staircase which leads down where Rodrik was looking, which is unsurprisingly locked. As they're inspecting it they can see very large shadows and skittering sounds which indicate rats. After deciding they wanted to clear the main level first before taking on the stairs they open the double doors and find a large hall in ruins where runes were written with war paint in Orc on the rock face which butted into the Plague House building. The runes spelled Skreed. On the bookcase in the room is a Hope Knife, nearby a heart was carved into the wood with R + B in it. As Barron studies the image a giant spider jumped out of the shadows and attacked. They end up killing the spider and Barron extracts a tiny bit of spider venom and finally get a chance to look at the Hope Knife which says, "For Rodrik, my love." Loot Ornate Hope Knife Heart shaped gold locket 63 silver pieces Hope Knife Spider venom Spells Cast Gelabrous : Detect Magic : Channel Positive Energy : Channel Positive Energy Gormlaith : Detect magic : Evil Eye Damage Done Inflicted : 3 - Gelabrous : 7 - Barron : 7 - Lorc Enemies Defeated 12 haunts 1 giant spider Out of Character Quotes